Life's a Carousel
by onewomanshow
Summary: JONAS. To Macy, merry-go-rounds were more than a spinning disc full of horses and unicorns. Macy-centric.


**A few days ago, I turned on this merry-go-round jewelry box thing I got for my fifth birthday. It plays a little jingle while the horses spin and I thought it might help me fall asleep. Instead it gave me this idea, which made it even harder to fall asleep. I wouldn't say this drabble means a lot to me because I don't think that's the right term. Dedicated to:_maybe-joleisaa. _I had no idea how to start this and her story:_Know You _helped me. :)**

* * *

To Macy, merry-go-rounds were more than just a spinning disc full of horses and unicorns.

They were her special secret place that she went to whenever she wanted to forget about everything and enjoy the simple things in life.

Not even her best friend (Stella) knew for the fear of her special secret place not being so special or so secret anymore. Lets face it, Stella was and is a blabber-mouth.

At age two, she rode her first one. It was the day of the annual state fair and her older brother, was constantly teasing her about how she couldnt ride what he referred to as the 'big kids ride' for she was too short and little. Annoyed with his antics, her mother promised to take her to a place where he was too big and tall.

Macy always had a thing for horses.

Her favorite Disney princesses owned one and of course, she wanted one too, or at least wanted to ride one. So when her mother placed her on the shiny white one at the fair she was thrilled. She knew it wasn't real for it was hollow and hard yet when the operator turned it on and the horse started to move she felt like she was one of those equestrians she saw on TV jumping over hurdles and racing to the finish line. Her pigtails flew in the wind and she couldn't help but to giggle with joy then whine grumpily when it came to stop for she wanted it to continue forever.

At age three, the local mall decided to add one as an activity for little girls and boys while their parents shopped.

Before leaving, she _always_ had to stop by and say hello to her friends. She told them everything even though she knew they wouldn't reply back. She would've been scarred for life if they did.

At age five, her mother closed that one section of the mall just for her and her friends to enjoy between the cake, ice-cream, and opening presents.

In Macy's mind that was the best birthday party ever. She could play on the thing she loved most and spend time with her friends and family.

Three hours later, it also became the worst day of her life.

She and her mother had just finished cleaning up the mess they made when gray and black clouds starting rolling in.

Her mother hated driving in the rain so she took the interstate in hopes of making it home before it began pouring.

At 5PM on a Saturday, of course the interstate was flooded with people on their way home from work or whatever it was they were doing earlier.

Once off the interstate, her mom began turning onto their street.

Some idiot (in Macy's mind hes an idiot) thought it would be a-ok to run a red light and slammed right into her mom's side of the car killing her mother on impact and leaving her with only minor cuts and bruises which the doctors call a miracle.

To Macy it wasnt a miracle. Her mother was dead and she was alive. Miracles are supposed to benefit both ends of the straw.

She lost her best friend and would probably never be the same again.

But as she got older she realized there was one thing her mother's death couldn't take away, the memories they shared on the merry-go-rounds.

_Round and round and round we go,  
Where we stop nobody knows  
Up and down and all around  
Its a secret never to be found._

* * *

**I personally don't like the way it ended, you might think otherwise so leave a review and change my mind. Did that rhyme to you? To me it did. Ending song is _Carousel_ by the _Slumber Party Girls_. For some reason when this idea popped into my head so did the song. Might do a sequel. I already have a few ideas floating around. Peace out suckas. Yeah I need to stop saying that. Its just so catchy! :P**


End file.
